


【丑哈丑】Therapy

by Silvia_ZC



Category: Harleen Quinzel - Fandom, Harley Quinn (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvia_ZC/pseuds/Silvia_ZC
Summary: 在小丑利用哈琳·奎泽尔医生越狱之后，早就对她厌烦了。然而奎泽尔仍然对小丑十分感兴趣，在骑摩托追逐小丑之后，没有枪击小丑，而是给他注射了致幻剂，强迫小丑面对他们之间的吸引。随后小丑用毒气转化了奎泽尔医生。





	【丑哈丑】Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> 总体设定和剧情按照自杀小队电影！  
> 按照电影！电影！电影！  
> 微量漫画/动画设定  
> 个人理解电影里面丑哈两人是一样的疯，两强相争互相利用，但是确实是彼此吸引的。希望在这篇里有好好的表达。  
> 有类似迷奸情节！药物影响！吸毒描写！涉及gb！轻微暴露！

Are you going to kill me?  
No. I’m gonna hurt you really, really bad.  
You think so? I can take it.

当小丑听到由远及近的引擎轰鸣声时，就知道又事情要发生了，不是关于小蝙蝠的。他无奈的叹了口气。不出意料奎泽尔医生的脸出现在了车窗外。她简直就是着了魔。能让小丑感到头疼的除了蝙蝠侠也就只有她了。  
小丑懊恼的用力踩下油门。  
奎泽尔医生一直都很聪明，她看出了小丑无视与厌烦，还有一些些被这些掩盖着的兴趣。是的，他们彼此吸引，即使小丑并不承认。而奎泽尔医生则表现得太过于直白。  
她逼停了小丑的车。她知道小丑是会停车的，再她做过这些事情之后，小丑不会让她死的这么轻松，他会慢慢留着她，折磨她。而这正是她可以利用的。  
奎泽尔总是知道如何得到她想要的，她看到了小丑的情绪，她即将触摸到他的本质，他的核心。她能理解他。而小丑退缩了，他不希望有人能看穿他。  
她也可以利用这点来得到她想要的，这就是她马上要做的，奎泽尔医生小心的控制着情绪与语气，不能出错。  
“你不能离开我！你怎么可以丢下我！”她表现得像所有被小丑掌控过利用过的人一样，愤怒的拍打着小丑的座驾。小丑下车了。  
这个甩不掉的麻烦精。奎泽尔读出了小丑的唇语，她用凌乱的头发遮住志在必得的笑容。  
“我做了你要求的事情，所有的，一切！这些不够证明我对你的爱吗？”奎泽尔的掌控着表现出的情绪与肢体语言，不多不少，恰到好处，面对小丑总是要小心谨慎，你永远不知道哪里会露馅。  
“你只需要接受我的爱！”  
小丑好似面对她一秒就像是酷刑一样，投降般举着双手不耐的转过头，像是在思考如何接话。  
“这不是爱，这一切都是计划，是利用。你从来没有，”说到这，小丑放下了张开双臂的，瞪大眼睛凑近奎泽尔医生，食指分别摩擦着两边的太阳穴，侵略性的目光穿透她的眼镜。“从来没有触碰到这里，这一切，都是我要你看到的，都是我计划的一部分。”  
“你看不到吗？”小丑露出了他标志性的笑容。  
“不不不不！请让我成为你的计划，利用我！让我看到！我保证我……会乖乖的，I’m not gonna hurt you! (我不会伤害你)”奎泽尔情难自已，触碰着小丑的脸，却在他转身的时候不敢用力留下他。  
小丑大笑着重复着奎泽尔的话转过了身，要分出一点精力给在他身后开骂的货车司机。  
而奎泽尔已经先一步抽出了小丑的枪爆头了货车司机。红红白白的喷溅了一地，慢慢被流出的血液淹没掩盖。  
对于哈莉这种极端的做法，小丑表现得好似出乎意料。这是他的伪装，而奎泽尔知道现在一切尽在掌握了，小丑掉进了她的甜蜜陷阱。  
小丑举起双手，顶住了奎泽尔的枪口。  
“Are you going to hurt me？就像我对你做得一样？”小丑挑起一边眉毛，嘲讽道。  
他看到奎泽尔在挣扎，小丑笑容一收。蛊惑到：“动手，动手吧，动手吧！”  
哦，那是眼泪，奎泽尔要哭了，可怜的小医生，终于要崩溃了。小丑忍不住吃吃的又笑了起来。  
“生命的威胁不能让你退缩，而我的爱却让你退缩？”奎泽尔的声音带着哽咽。  
“动手啊！”小丑突然吼道。奎泽尔身体忍不住一抖，而拿枪的手却还是稳稳的,随后她顺着小丑的力道，松手让他抢过了枪。  
他嘲笑着，看着奎泽尔，他对着自己扣动扳机，空枪。小丑还在笑，这次是他对奎泽尔的嘲笑。  
“你差点让我相信你真的疯了。”小丑收起枪，转过身。  
“走开吧。”他不想再看到她。  
这正是奎泽尔等待的一刻，小丑因看透人心而感到无趣厌烦而放下警惕的一刻。  
只需要一瞬间，奎泽尔勾住他的脖子，卡住气管，往他颈侧注入了药剂。  
“I got you. Now, you are mine. Let’s finish our last therapy.”奎泽尔在他耳边呢喃，抑制不住的兴奋。  
小丑因为缺氧忍不住咳嗽，他条件反射的捂住脖子。  
“医生,你确实疯了。”大笑和咳嗽一同从他口中涌出。

他能感受到药物从颈部注入，顺着血液循环全身，他身体微微发热，随后如坠冰窟。眼前奎泽尔医生的脸上的笑容和场景一起扭曲变形了。地面也随着场景的扭曲而像是高温下流动的沥青，缓缓流动，从他的立足之地慢慢陷入地下。哦，是lsd，奎泽尔医生从不在药物上亏待自己。无论是质量还是数量。他能感受到他被直接注射的量远超正常人致死量，而这却是对他来说恰巧踩在底线上最大的量，他的感官爆炸，把他炸上云霄，在空中失重坠落，却在乌云上弹来来去。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈，一如既往的的精准用药。我忍不住，要夸奖你，我的，医生。”小丑不得不停顿了好几次才讲完这几话。  
“当然，J。”  
他听不清奎泽尔医生的回答，也许她根本没有说话，他的头像是被套进了充满氦气的粉色廉价的气球，而防止漏气的结死死的系在他的脖子上。小丑徒劳的睁大眼睛望图透过粉色朦胧的橡胶隔膜看清奎尔泽。  
他能感受到奎泽尔的靠近，她的高跟鞋一下一下磕在地上的声音让他的耳廓愈加麻痒——是声波的震动。小丑伸手想要摸一摸他的耳朵，然而气球阻止了他。他另一只手一直在喉咙上抓挠着并不存在的气球绳结。就要被震动弄的失去知觉的时候。震动停了下来。小丑终于看到了奎泽尔凑近的脸，他脸上有着迷幻的笑容，不同于刚刚的嘲讽。奎泽尔精致却尖利的指甲刺爆了气球，也刺到了他的脸。  
他又能呼吸了，第一件事他做的是笑。  
“奎泽尔，不得不说，我要感谢你。”显然小丑十分享受他现在的状态。  
奎泽尔挑挑眉露出个有些真心的笑容，奎泽尔的手在小丑的脸上流连，像是愚人试图揭开蒙面圣母像。  
“Let me in.”奎泽尔收紧手中的衣襟，强迫小丑弯下身直视她的眼睛。  
“你可真粗鲁……”小丑被拉着衣襟摔进副驾驶，他嘟囔着，扭着奎泽尔的手腕，打掉了她的眼镜。  
“我可以更粗暴。”奎泽尔顺着小丑同他一起摔进车里。恶意的把腿卡入他的腿间，用膝盖顶住他的跨下。  
奎泽尔微卷的金发纠缠在小丑的脸上。如同美杜莎的蛇发纠缠着他的口鼻缩紧。小丑的呼吸有些急促。苍白无机质的皮肤因为缺氧而泛起一丝生气。他能嗅到医生身上的香水味，昂贵，刻板又无趣的味道。就像他曾经以为的奎泽尔。小丑永远喜欢惊喜，而奎泽尔医生给了他一份大大的惊喜，他应该回敬一份！奎泽尔肯定会喜欢的。不，不也许现在真的应该称她为Harlequin，他的哈莉·奎恩，能同他在哥谭这个舞台上表演的，他的丑角，他能看到她理智之下同他如出一辙的疯狂。小丑看着现在这个真实的哈琳·奎泽尔，难以克制的亢奋。  
感受到膝盖上传来的紧张感，奎尔泽满意的笑着夸奖了小丑。  
她撑起身，用手臂把小丑卡在座位上，跨坐在他一条腿上。介于跑车狭小的空间，她的胸紧紧的贴在小丑敞开的衣襟上，若有若无的摩擦着。  
小丑被金色的蛇发捆绑拘束着，他艰难的动了动头，鲜红的微笑擦过丑角的胳膊。火药味，血腥味，药物，是那个可怜的司机，小丑哼笑出声。他对上了美杜莎的视线，他被石化，灵魂出窍，旁观着小丑同小丑女的亲热。  
奎泽尔一手托着小丑因为药物影响而有些放松的脖子，虔诚的吻上他的额头。他看到小丑因为哈莉的主动笑得更加开心了。奎泽尔是个很好的性爱对象，她撩拨的恰到好处。顺着额头，向下，轻柔的吻逐渐随着她的开疆拓土而变得激烈。等她占据胸膛时已经变成了野蛮的撕咬。小丑敞开的衣襟让哈莉行事更加方便，她都不需要脱掉他的衣服就可以用双手掌控他的感官。苍白肌肤上留下的水渍和齿痕带着颓靡的颜色，像是夜晚哥谭迷离的霓虹灯。哈莉像是在弹奏乐器，小丑看着自己在她手下发出呻吟与闷哼，而乐团的首席哈莉游刃有余地演奏着。  
她是如此兴奋，脸上的笑容如此灿烂，以至于有些扭曲。她挑逗的婉转吟哦和像是在给乐器和声。她双唇离开小丑时发出的轻微噪音像是彩色的肥皂泡泡爆裂的声音。小丑觉得自己在看一次音乐会，哈莉献给他的音乐会。丑角们发出的的小小噪音远远近近，同他在阿卡姆时的耳语重叠。It’s a sweet talk.  
哈莉因为车内狭小的空间已经磕碰到了好几次。她不耐烦的按下了天窗按钮。敞开后的跑车空间显而易见的大了，同样，周围早已就因为尸体及枪声引发了堵车和围观。  
围观人群和赶到的警察看到跑车打开的场景面面相觑，不约而同地倒抽了一口冷气，一个胆大包天的女人在上小丑。  
他能看到哈莉被这些人打扰了兴致，而小丑也因为哈莉的停顿而难耐的皱了皱眉含含糊糊的抱怨着什么。  
“别担心，mr.j我会处理的。”哈莉笑了笑，摸着小丑的头发，又吻上小丑的唇，这次持续的更久，她的舌也同蛇发一样缠绕着着小丑的舌，掠过口腔，搅动着发出啧啧水声，在离开时，缠绵着舔过他的嘴唇，轻轻的咬了一下小丑的下唇。同时她的手也没闲着，按压着小丑的腰侧，顺着人鱼线深入，摸出来了另一把枪和几颗迷你小丑炸弹。  
“You guys are ruining the night！”哈莉跪在座位上，扶着小丑的肩膀撑起身，尖叫道。  
小丑的头正对着她的下腹，而他并不打算让他们的调情停下来。他隔着裤子勾勒着哈莉被布料束缚着的蝴蝶。他解开了哈莉的裤子，用手包裹着哈莉的圆润丰满，带到脸前，用鼻子轻轻碰着她的小腹，温热的吐息席卷过她的肌肤，慢慢向下入侵，惊扰了蝴蝶。  
用牙撕开束缚蝴蝶的布料，他口中蔓开了它取食花蜜的甜。  
哈莉毫无预警的对着最近的人群开枪了。瞬间人们的窃窃私语和猜测都变成了恐慌的尖叫和混乱。GCPD的警察在努力维护秩序，保护谋杀现场。  
哈莉咯咯的笑着，声音高的有些刺耳。  
她把小丑炸弹扔向了货车和周围零零散散包围着他们的警车。因为小丑大胆的动作，她有几颗扔偏了，她懊恼的小小的叫了一下。在震耳欲聋的爆炸声中，小丑还是听到了她懊恼的声音。他因为笑声而震动的喉结，紧紧的贴在哈莉的下腹，压住了振翅欲飞的蝴蝶翅膀。  
她数着，打完了7发子弹。单手插入他的绿发，用力的按压，发出享受的喟叹。  
“嘿，布丁，我猜你一共有8发子弹。”  
她突然拽开小丑的头，反手把枪插进了小丑不安分的嘴里，强迫顶起小丑的脸。  
哈莉微微矮下身，探入小丑早已解开的裤子，抓住了另一把跃跃欲试的枪，调皮地眨了下眼。  
小丑即使被枪顶到喉咙，也不会停下他的笑声，他知道他做的事情让哈莉的蝴蝶张开了翅膀。他加快了手上的动作。哈莉除了手下的揉捏之外，也报复似的开始抽插他口中的枪。  
小丑从喉咙里挤出的破碎笑声被哈莉似呻吟似求饶的呜咽盖过。哈莉配合着小丑的动作扭着腰。  
蝴蝶翅膀开开合合，即将飞向空中的翅膀带起轻微的气流，同哈莉逐渐急促的喘息一同拂过小丑的脸颊和颈侧。蝴蝶翩然欲飞，她盯着小丑的眼睛，带着甜美的笑容，随着解放的细碎尖叫混杂着笑声，她扣动了扳机。

他们的瞳孔同时放大。

是空枪。

哈莉放肆的大笑，把插在小丑嘴中的柯尔特抽出来，扔到一边，用自己的唇舌再次堵上小丑的嘴，她舔弄着小丑被枪的金属棱角划破的口腔和微微撕裂的嘴角，擦掉他下巴上的血液。他的吻是火药混杂着血液的铁锈味，以及一种令人作呕的工业甜味素的味道。等他们终于结束了这一吻，哈莉性感的嘴唇因为水色更加诱惑。  
小丑的意识被拉回了身体中。药效还没过，他感受着情欲的余韵和化学品带来的惬意。满足的眯起了眼睛。他的感官因为药物格外的敏感，他仍然能闻到哈莉身上那刻板，无聊的香水味。简直无法忍受！

哈莉的双手环住小丑的脖子，亲昵的在他颈侧磨蹭着印下细细碎碎的吻。  
“Did I hurt you?”  
“As you promised.”  
哈莉半躺半靠，用胳膊勾着小丑的肩膀，坐在他身上，听到他的回答后，仰着头嘟起嘴，神色怏怏。  
“你知道我并不是在问这个。”  
“我知道，嘘嘘，别破坏了惊喜！”小丑捂住了哈莉的嘴，有些用力。这样哈莉脸上就有一个美丽的微笑了。  
小丑放倒了座位，跨在哈莉的身上，压住了她的腿。  
奎泽尔不明所以的眨了眨眼。暧昧的粉色烟雾炸开，包裹了她的脸，小丑毒气喷在了她的脸上，她条件反射的想要推开小丑，她控制住了，反而拉着小丑的更加靠近。小丑笑着隔着他手上的纹身覆盖上她的唇。她混着小丑的味道吸进了毒气，火药，情欲，血腥，爆炸，混乱恐慌，再加上一点点刺鼻的化学品。她染上了小丑的味道。  
毒气大半都被哈莉吸入，剩下的已经被空气稀释。  
她不知道什么时候小丑松开了手。如在云端，抛开理智的束缚，撕开人性的伪装，她的疯狂找到了突破口，随着笑声宣泄而出，发出诱人的味道。哈莉闻到了游乐园棉花糖的甜腻味道。她曾经最喜欢的地方，排队买颜色缤纷的棉花糖，她总是对粉色和蓝色情有独钟，即使那只是色素。在她等得不耐烦的时候总有小丑人偶走来发给她气球，再围绕着她吹泡泡。引她发笑。  
她意识到气球总会飘走而泡泡总会爆裂。  
从此她便不再去，直到小丑再把他带回这里。周围的声音带着她深入记忆中的地方，游乐园过山车上传来尖叫，人群拥挤的噪音，掺杂兴奋的惊叫，杂耍艺人喷火时人们凑得太近而而惊慌，飞刀射击的破空声，远处人们玩游戏打靶的枪声。如此的美好，大家都在度过愉快的时光，她为他们开心。然而有些东西不在，这个乐园少了什么。哈莉努力的思考。是小丑，哪个游乐园能缺了小丑呢？  
她恍然发现小丑一直围绕在她身边，攥着一把粉色的气球蹦蹦跳跳吹着泡泡。在她看过来的时候递给她了一个粉蓝双色的棉花糖。鼻端甜腻的味道有些恶心，熏得她眼眶发热，她还是忍不住吃了。过于甜的糖让她嘴里发苦，喉咙灼烧，。  
哈莉努力克制着笑声，拼凑出一句话：“Is this gonna kill me?”  
“No. it’s just gonna hurt you really, really bad.”小丑箍住了哈莉的头，看着她逐渐浑浊的的蓝眼睛溢出泪水，狠狠的亲上她的额头，撕裂了他嘴角已经凝固的伤口，温热的液体在她额头上蔓延开来。  
听到这句话哈莉不再克制，随着药效和内心的欢愉放声大笑。小丑抽出腰带，放到哈莉嘴边，哈莉配合的咬住了。  
“很好，很好，你做的很好，你需要得到奖励！”小丑压在哈莉耳边絮絮叨叨，她能感受到他撕裂的嘴角流出的血液慢慢凝固在她耳尖，带来紧绷感。  
“告诉我，你想要什么。”顺着哈莉的身躯的弧度，小丑摸上了哈莉的脸，好似要抽出腰带。  
哈莉知道他要做什么。她仍然咬着腰带，拉过小丑的手压在在她的嘴上。这样她就有一个美丽的微笑了。她伸手插入小丑的绿发，把他拽下来，让小丑继续吻她。小丑捏着她的下巴，吻干她脸上的泪痕，血液蹭在哈莉逐渐褪去血色侧脸上，歪歪扭扭像个融化的笑脸。  
她一手在小丑的颈侧肩膀上游走，勾勒着他的纹身，尖利的指甲在他惨白的胸膛上留下淡淡的血色划痕和凸起，像是新纹过纹身后还在充血肿胀的皮肤。她看着小丑慢慢因为情欲而明亮的暗绿色眼睛，抬起膝盖蹭了蹭Little Mr. J，随后盘上了他的腰。勾起自己，湿润的下体蹭着白浊，在他小腹上画出的痕迹变成了无声的邀请。  
小丑掐住哈莉的腰，固定着她的姿势，进入了那甜蜜之地。小丑叹息了一声，随着他的激烈，哈莉的闷笑呻吟也越加甜美。七彩泡泡破裂的声音围绕在哈莉的耳边。她感受到理智同人性随着泡泡一起破裂了。她有些缺氧，微微张开了嘴。她口中的腰带慢慢滑落，掉在车厢上发出的轻微声响淹没在笑声中。  
“You are my poison.”她咬着小丑的喉结，喘息着说。  
“No, I’m your cure.”他啃咬着哈莉的唇，回应道  
小丑放肆的大笑，他这次是真的十分开心。他扔出所剩不多的小丑炸弹，用烟花迎接Harlequin的诞生。周围的景物随着他的笑声一点点的破碎，连着身下的哈莉一起。然后又慢慢的以一种扭曲的方式重组。他看到了奎泽尔变成了他的Harlequin，他贴在她身边，玩弄着她的耳垂，她的头发，她的嘴唇，她的所有。看着她身上完全染上同他一般的惨白和鲜红，她的蓝眼睛变成疯狂的绿色，直到她身上那香水味被刺鼻的化学味代替。小丑拿开了手，那抹微笑还留在哈莉的脸上。

再见，奎泽尔医生。  
你好，哈莉·奎恩。


End file.
